The New Warrior
by KingOrion25
Summary: Solaria’s niece get’s captured in a battle and unleashes an ancient evil her whole family must stop


This story takes place during Solaria's reign on Mewni.

On Zameranor 11 (May 25) Amy Spiderbite was born to Jushtin and Recluza Spiderbite. At the time of her birth monsters raided villages in her kingdom, settlements were burned down, and mewmans lost their lives. But, Amy's aunt the queen of Mewni was fighting for not only Mewni but also various other kingdoms. Some of the kingdoms she fought for were the Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites, the Cloud Kingdom, the Pixie Empire, and many more, because these were Mewni's allies. Amy adored the Solarian Warriors and wished for them to win the war and often during meetings with her father and Solaria she and Eclipsa would re-enact battles they had heard of. They became best friends since Amy lived locked up in the palace for her safety but now they were both 14. Jushtin, Recluza, and Amy attended Eclipsa's wand ceremony but Amy had duties of her own to fulfill.

When Amy turned 14 she was given the Maria diamond, named after her 54th great grandmother. The diamond came in a necklace which gave her the power to summon a laser sword, telekinesis, laser whip, communication with her grandparents, and force fields. After a few months Eclipsa and Amy started drifting apart as battles tore the roads apart, as royal duties got in their way, and the biggest reason was Eclipsa putting their time aside for Globgor.

Now the girls were 16 and they finally met up after 8 months of separation. Amy looked elegant wearing a turquoise dress with Persian blue diamonds embroidered, a long violet cloak draping behind her with indigo diamonds embroidered . Her attire matched her blue eyes, and her spiderbite on her shoulder was covered by her dress and her other one on her neck covered by her necklace since it was small. Her parents threw a lavish ball for her and invited Eclipsa and her family. Solaria forced Eclipsa to attend but she was still reluctant. When they met an awkward silence broke as Amy said, "It's been a long time, where have you been ?" "Eclipsa replied, Ive been busy mastering the book ." "Your mother said you mastered the book 6 months ago and you never used the spells anyway." Amy knew Eclipsa was lying and gave her a moment to explain but Eclipsa just left not willing to tell her about Globgor, so Amy just walked towards her aunt. "Hi Aunt Solaria, how are the Solarian Warriors holding up?" her aunt was always pleased to hear questions about her army, she never had a husband cause she considered men throne candy and her daughter never cared. "We've done well we've beaten the size-shifters and the septarians out of the cloud kingdom and have them surrounded and tomorrow I will call a strike," answered Solaria. "Can I come ?" said Amy in awe, she knew it was a crazy thought but her aunt thought otherwise she had protection and would be among Mewni's greatest men. "I will arrange it with your parents." Amy was surprised to hear Solaria's answer. That was the end of her night this battle would be legendary, so off to her room she went and picked out her finest attire. "NO" Jushtin took a stand before Recluza could open her mouth. "I don't see why she can't, she'll be by my side and protected by other warriors." Solaria tried to coax Jushtin but he couldn't then Recluza and Solaria teamed up and got the job done. "What if she had 50 men protecting her" started Recluza who knew this was easy considering Heckapoo's multiplication ability. "I want 75 and I want her 10 yards from the battle don't let anyone get near her and Solaria try and keep her unseen and Fanfred must attend her," Justin said. "Deal" said his wife and sister.

The next day came and Solaria gave the orders Amy couldn't see the battle and was greatly disappointed. So she sneaked around all the guards and watched the battle from a hill but what she didn't know was Mina was fighting size-shifters right behind her as they grabbed Mina's sword she punched them and threw them into the hill for she flew off the hill. Due to this Toffee grabbed her and jumped over Mina. In the heat of battle Solaria forgot about Amy and so Toffee got away with her then escaped into a cottage where he put Amy in the closet. "Hello Eclipsa, I'll set you free immediately," after a long pause Toffee continued "Just give me the spell that can destroy immortals." Little did he know she was not Eclipsa due to not having ever seen her. "I'm not Eclipsa I'm Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy." Amy pleaded for her life and screamed for help but to no avail, Solaria was too far and too concentrated to hear Amy. After the Mewmans won the battle the Heckapoos realized they had lost Amy and that no one had seen her in hours. Frightened by this news Solaria scoured the battlefield in search.


End file.
